


The Marble Cracks

by Arizona96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: Alec Lightwood has been compared to many things in his life, the one he's been compared to the most is that of a marble statue. The only things that can manage to make him crack are his family, and Magnus. What happens to the marble statue when Jace (his glue) is gone?





	The Marble Cracks

Burning. Why does he feel burning? The pain starts off slow, and he shifts ever so slightly. He doesn't move enough to tip anyone off that he's moving from discomfort and not just simply shifting his weight. A warrior's training is tough to break, even in the midst of phantom pain. His insides twist painfully, as though a hot poker has been plunged into his chest and *twisted*. It's so strong he has to grab the table to keep from falling over, gasping out loud. Izzy and Magnus both turn to Alec in concern, unused to seeing him showing pain. If any of them could be compared to a statue, Alec would be the clear winner. If he showed pain now, any other would have been screaming in agony 10 minutes ago. Alec can't think straight. His hip is on fire, his insides have turned to ice, and he can't escape this weird feeling. Like he's lost something really important. Something he needs to keep going. He lifts the hem of his shirt to see his Parabati rune shimmering in and out; like a light about to go out. 'No,' he thinks to himself. 'It can't be.' He barely hears Izzy's words behind him. "No," he says aloud. And then he's lost in a wave of memories and emotions. He sees the first time he met Jace, when he nearly shot him with an arrow. He sees the day they became Parabati, when he almost didn't go through with it because he knew he loved Jace in a way he knew he shouldn't. "Jace!" He cries out before doubling over. Memories are speeding faster and faster through his mind, leaving a cold numbness in their wake. Alec is almost in tears, that terrible feeling growing. He knows now what he's losing. His friend. His brother. His other half. His hip feels like a hot brand has been pressed into it. Magnus is frozen, for once in his admittedly long life, he's unsure what to do to comfort his young lover. Izzy's eyes are filled with tears as she starts to reach out for her older brother. Alec's legs give out and he's screaming in anguish. He's not even sure if it's more from the pain in his hip, or his head, or from his heart. The second he hits the floor, Magnus is there. Holding onto his shoulder with a death grip, crying out his name in concern. "Alec!!" Alec can't answer, more memories are coming to the surface. Slower, with more emotion tied to them. Alec embracing Jace, his bravado facade having slipped and the real emotions coming through. When he almost died and Jace brought him back saying the oath all potential Parabati must memorize. *Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee. For wither thou go-est, I will go. When thou diest, I will die. And there I will be buried. If ought but death part thee and me......* Alec starts to cry softly. He can't lose Jace, he can't! He feels like he's losing half of himself. Painfully, slowly, carving out that part of him that belongs to Jace with a rusty, blunt blade. He doesn't want to live the rest of his life with this empty, hollow feeling in his chest. That place where someone he loved almost more than any other used to be. He can feel the moment Jace's heart stops. His own slowing down to an impossible crawl, echoing it. And then it's gone. Gasping and crying out in pain, he lifts his shirt and watches as the last vestige of his Parabati disappears. He can hear Izzy's sobs behind him. She can't quite bring herself to touch her brother, to make this moment real. Magnus is staring down at him in disbelief, sorrow and understanding not quite hidden in his eyes. Nothing feels real to Alec. He stares at that blank piece of skin, desperately pleading in his mind to bring it back. Bring him back. "I......I can't feel him," he gasps out, more tears filling his eyes. "He's dead." Those words come out with a finality to them that breaks his heart all over again. He collapses completely onto the floor and stares up at the ceiling. And Alec, oh so stoic Alec, loses his composure. He's sobbing and screaming and pounding his fist into the floor. Izzy breaks down behind him, lost to her own grief that doesn't quite match his. Magnus gathers up Alec's body into his arms, shushing him and trying to comfort him as much as he can in this moment. But no matter how much Alec screams, or cries, or beats any part of him against the floor or Magnus.........he can't escape that hollowness within him. He feels it growing within him, threatening to swallow him whole. He allows it to do so, and slips into nothingness for the slight comfort it gives him. His last thought is of Jace, and wondering briefly if he had suffered. And then he too is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is and always will be my favorite character and I love Matthew for doing a tremendous job at portraying him on the t.v show. I tried to do him justice in this little short, hopefully I did an adequate job. Constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
